Just A Little Cold
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: Just a little bit of what happens after the third Idol Saiban ova from Kyoukai no Kanata. YAOI, Hiroomi x Akihito. (Akihito is adorable and forever an uke) OOC Warning, I think? xD ALSO EXPLICIT CONTENT. Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors. ; u ;
1. Day 1

"Will you please knock it off?!" Akihito threw an irritated glance at the black-haired male behind him. After the strange encounter with a smaller version of Kuriyama, Mitsuki, Sakura and Ai, the two males had left the room. Akihito was still cringing every time the other male brushed against him, and he tried to pry his hands away from his waist. "You know, you don't have to keep your hands there. They won't know we separated for a little bit."

"But this is punishment, remember? And your waist is warm." Hiroomi gave him a teasing smile. Akihito's eyebrow twitched.

"At least put on some pants."

"Eh? But I have to keep my hands here for three days~"

"Don't take it so literally!"

...

"Sheesh," Akihito sighed as Hiroomi followed him up the stairs to his apartment, hands still stuck under his arms, "there's a reason why people wear gloves, you know!" Hiroomi merely smiled innocently at him.

"But you're much warmer, Akkey." The blonde rolled his eyes, digging inside his pocket to find his key.

"You don't have to keep up the act, no one will know you didn't keep your hands there for three days straight. Ai wasn't even being serious when she gave the verdict. It wasn't even a real verdict!" Hiroomi's smile widened slightly as Akihito swung the door open to his apartment. "Besides, I am _not_ going to the bathroom or bathing with you. And I'm certainly not going to spoon feed you dinner over my shoulder."

"You read my mind, Akkey~ Would you mind terribly? As my hands are a bit busy—" Akihito swung his head back, hitting Hiroomi in the nose. The dark-haired male grunted slightly, stumbling back.

"Seriously," Akihito pried the older boy's hands away, "this is getting old."

"_Au contraire_, Akkey. It never gets old." The younger rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes and shutting the door, cutting off the cold air. Shrugging off his coat, Akihito stepped inside, stretching. When Hiroomi neither followed him nor made a move to leave, Akihito raised an eyebrow. Hiroomi smiled. "I can't go home, or Mitsuki will send me right back here. You know that, Akkey." Huffing, Akihito gestured for Hiroomi to follow him. Cocking his head to the side, Hiroomi's smile widened as he neatly slipped out his shoes and followed Akihito into his room. "Nothing's changed." He said, looking around. Stacks of books were piled in a corner, a sock lay here and there, but for the most part his apartment was neat.

"Hah? When were you last here?" Akihito eyed Hiroomi suspiciously, who merely smiled wider.

"Well, when you were a youmu, we came here to see where you might have gone." Akihito's expression changed, and he glanced down.

"Oh." Hiroomi's smile faded slightly, and he walked up to Akihito, putting his hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Don't think too much of it, Akkey."

"Don't be so sincere. It's creepy." Hiroomi laughed slightly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say, Akkey. Which reminds me." Akihito sighed as he felt pressure on under his arms again.

"You never change."

"Nope~"

"That wasn't a compliment!"

...

After dinner, which was mainly comprised of Hiroomi trying to get Akihito to feed him spoonfuls of omurice over his shoulder, Akihito decided to get ready for a bath.

"You are NOT joining me." He protested.

"We're both men. Nothing to be scared of." Hiroomi smiled.

"How can I not be?! Just wait your turn, Hiroomi!" Akihito stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut on an amused Hiroomi. Leaning against the door, Akihito ruffled his already messy hair, sighing. He paused, before finally walking forward to turn on the water.

Sinking into the warm water, Akihito blew small bubbles. Why on earth would the four girls hold a trial? For something unrealistic, even! He just didn't get it. Akihito sunk his head below the surface. Small bubbles rose from his nose to the surface, and he let his shoulders relax.

The sudden feeling of someone pulling on his waist caused Akihito to yelp, water flooding his mouth and nose. As his head broke the surface, he felt himself being tugged over the side of the tub and onto the floor. Choking, he turned onto his stomach, water running from his nose and mouth as he coughed it up. "Are you alright?" He heard Hiroomi ask.

_How can I be?_ He wanted to ask, but he was so busy coughing he couldn't take a deep enough breath to get a word in. He felt Hiroomi place a hand on his back, and he didn't have enough strength to push him away. "I thought you were drowning, so I panicked and saved you." Akihito turned to glare at Hiroomi, but found himself unable to reprimand the taller boy.

"...Fine," he managed to choke out, "I'm fine. Thanks." Turning to sit on his backside, Akihito stared up at his senpai. "Er, you can have the bath now, I guess." Hiroomi raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"You're still wet, and you have shampoo in your hair. Clearly you need help washing it out." He teased, Akihito tensed, and he pushed passed the dark-haired male, stepping back into the water.

"I'm good, thanks." He said, placing his forehead against the surface of the water and scrubbing away any remaining shampoo. Flipping his head back, Akihito jumped as he saw Hiroomi stepping out of his boxers. "Wh-what are you doing?!" He demanded, locking his eyes on the older boy's face. Hiroomi smiled.

"You said I can have the bath."

"Not while I'm in it!"

"You have soap on your nose." Akihito swiped at his nose, before scowling.

"You lied."

"You're so gullible, Akkey~"

"Gah!"

Akihito had no choice but to allow Hiroomi in the bath with him; seriously, the other male stuck his hands under his arms and wouldn't let him go. Akihito drained the water, running a new bath. He waited awkwardly as the bath filled up again. "You know, you don't have to keep your hands there." Hiroomi sighed, leaning against the tub.

"But you're waist is special. Water is just water, but Akkey's waist is a godsend."

"You're being really creepy you know that, right?"

Hiroomi smiled a bit and rested his head against the tub.

As the minutes ticked by, Akihito began to feel drowsy. He splashed water on his face, but the warm water made him drowsier. Slowly, his eyes shut, and he barely felt himself lean back against an even warmer presence.

...

When he opened his eyes, Akihito was lying on his bed, dressed in pajamas and next to something very warm. Turning to his left side, he unconsciously snuggled into the warmth. Upon hearing a slight rumbling, he opened his eyes, caramel eyes meeting a pale collarbone. Blinking, his eyes tiredly traveled up to meet with a smirking mouth and forest green eyes. Several seconds passed by, before he let out a yelp and shoved back, falling off the edge of the bed.

"What the hell, Akkey?!" He heard Hiroomi grunt.

"I should be asking you that! What are you doing in my bed, exactly?!" He demanded, cheeks burning a dark red. Hiroomi propped himself up on one of his elbows, pressing his palm to his cheek and regarding Akihito with a cool, amused stare.

"I'm sleeping with you so I can keep my punishment of keeping my hands in your armpits for three days. It's still the first day, Akkey." Sighing, Akihito stood, brushing nonexistent dirt off of his pajama pants and crossed his arms.

"You know, I could have gotten out a sleeping mattress for you." Hiroomi's smile widened.

"You fell asleep against me in the tub, Akkey. I don't think you would have been awake enough to do that." Akihito's cheeks flushed darker. No wonder why he had felt so warm... "Now c'mon Akkey, no dawdling." Hiroomi patted the spot next to him. Akihito gave him a blank stare.

"No."

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be, Akkey."

"Don't call me that! I'll just get out the mattress for myself, so go back to sleep — Uwah!" Akihito cried out as something wrapped around his waist and yanked him back onto the mattress. The springs squeaked as the blonde struggled. "Hiroomi! Just go back to sleep! Is this your scarf?!" He demanded. His arms were pinned to his sides, and he struggled a bit more, before freezing. "Did you wash this scarf?" He asked, a dead serious expression on his face. Hiroomi laughed a bit.

"This is a different one, Akkey." Still, the blonde glared at him suspiciously, and began to struggle again. To stop him from rolling off the bed, Hiroomi had to wrap his arms and legs around him, rolling on top of the younger. "You're going to hurt yourself again, Akkey."

"G-Get off!" the blonde stuttered, trying to buck the dark-haired male off.

"Stop struggling and I'll get off, otherwise I'll stay here all night, Akkey~"

"Please don't." Akihito deadpanned. Hiroomi rested his chin on Akihito's shoulder.

"Done struggling?"

"Like hell I am!"

...

"Does this... not make you uncomfortable?" Akihito asked the darkness. His back was pressed against Hiroomi's chest, and even though the scarf still restrained him, he could feel hard muscle. Hiroomi nearly purred in content, his arms around Akihito's chest.

"Not at all. This is comfortable, and I'm warm." Akihito shifted a bit, trying to not touch Hiroomi with his legs. "Don't move Akkey, just sleep." Akihito's movements go a bit more erratic.

"How can I move with you clinging to me?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"You get used to it."

A few moments of silence passed as Akihito tried to find a comfortable position without irritating Hiroomi too much. He froze when something brushed his ear, tickling his skin. "Hey, Akkey," Hiroomi's voice was barely a whisper, but he could feel warm breath ghost over his ear. "What if I told you," another pause.

"Wh-what?" He whispered back.

"...I'm hard."

"...hah...?"

"Well, it's to be expected with you squirming so much. You're butt is pressing against my—"

"What the hell, Hiroomi?!" Akihito yelped.

"I can't help it, you know. I'm a victim here~"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just gone home!"

"I have two more days, Akkey."

"I don't care! Just—" Akihito froze midsentence when he felt something press against his backside. He didn't have to guess to know what it was. Swallowing hard, he nearly jumped as Hiroomi spoke again.

"Well?" He began, his fingers slowly beginning to rub Akihito's hips.

"Well what?" The blonde retorted, willing himself to not blush anymore than he already was.

"Are you going to take responsibility?" Akihito's head snapped back to glare at Hiroomi, only to find the other male centimeters from his face. Freezing, Akihito's wide eyes stared into Hiroomi's. "Akkey," he whispered, leaning forward slowly. Caramel eyes slammed shut when he felt the tip of Hiroomi's nose brush against his cheek. Instead of Hiroomi kissing him, cool lips pressed against his eyelid, causing him to twitch. "Relax, Akkey. I won't hurt you." Hiroomi laughed slightly through his nose and slowly moved his hand to slightly tighten the scarf's hold around Akihito's wrists. The blonde fidgeted, but didn't say a word as Hiroomi bucked a little against his backside. Akihito twisted his head away, blushing deeply.

Hiroomi laughed through his nose again, "You're so warm, Akkey." Hands gripped his hips lightly, grinding their bodies together, and both males released groans of pleasure.

"H-Hiroomi," Akihito mumbled, "I-I'm..." Hiroomi pressed his nose to the nape of his neck.

"Me too. I didn't imagine my first time to be like this, but it's beneficial for the both of us." With that said, Hiroomi ground their lower halves together again, small moans leaving both male's lips. Hiroomi's hands were cold, Akihito realized, as they slowly moved the hem of his shirt up to slip beneath the waist of his pajama bottoms and up hic stomach to his chest.

"Cold," Akihito gasped out. Hiroomi merely smiled, pressing a kiss to the blonde's nape before his fingers found one of Akihito's nipples and pinched lightly. The blonde let out a small, gasping moan and arched slightly. Shivering, Akihito gasped and whined into the pillow, biting down on the fabric as he thrust slightly against Hiroomi's hand resting against his waist.

"You're surprisingly submissive," Hiroomi's fingers hooked onto Akihito's pajama's and boxers, tugging it down slowly. Hiroomi threw back the covers, and Akihito shivered as the cold air hit his private region.

"W-wait," he gasped, but Hiroomi's hang was already wrapped around his member, pumping it lightly. A strangled gasp flew past his lips, and his whole body trembled as his hips bucked. "H-Hiro—Ahhn..." Akihito moaned from the sensation of his nipples being pinched and rolled and his member being squeezed and pumped. He could feel Hiroomi thrust and grind against him, and Akihito was unable to think from the pleasure coursing through his body.

"Akkey... Akkey..." Hiroomi repeated his name in a strained whimper, breathing heavily. Just as Akihito felt pressure in his nether begin to build, Hiroomi pulled his hand away to tug down his own pajamas, pumping his own erection a couple times before pressing it between Akihito's thighs. "I won't put it in, but," and Akihito moaned as Hiroomi thrust between his legs, "this is pleasurable for both of us." Akihito bit the fabric of his pillow, whimpering. His back arched slightly when teeth bit down on the nape of his neck.

"Hiroomi...!" he gasped, "Don't leave marks!" The dark-haired male didn't seem to hear him, and he continued to suck and bite the flesh of his neck. "N-no, no more marks... Hiroomi...!" Akihito gasped, becoming unable to form coherent sentences as the pressure of his abdomen build faster and faster. "G-going to...!"

"Me too," Hiroomi panted against his neck.

When he came, Akihito dug his fingers into the sheets and buried his face in his pillow to muffle his gasps. There was a painfully pleasant sensation of teeth against his shoulder. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Behind him, Hiroomi's body jerked and he moaned out something that sounded like Akihito's name. As they came down from their high, Akihito's eyes began to close, and his body felt heavy.

He could feel Hiroomi's breath on the back of his neck, and the hold on his waist and hips loosen as the dark-hired male fell asleep. Nuzzling his face against the pillow, Akihito let sleep take over as he finally dozed off.

...

The next morning, Akihito woke to find the spot next to him empty. A small rush of relief passed through his body, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. His sheets had the dried evidence of what he and Hiroomi did the previous night, and furrowing his eyebrows slightly, he tore off the sheets and tossed them with his dirty clothes. Immediately, hands were under his arms. Yelping, he immediately tried to pry the hands away. "Wh-wha—?!"

"I need to borrow your clothes, Akkey."

"Why?"

"I didn't bring any of my own." Hiroomi smiled. Akihito hit his face with the pillow.

"Fine, wait here—" the hands increased their pressure on his sides, and he sighed. "Right. Give me a minute."

After forcing Hiroomi to dress himself, the two boys began to walk to the train. "Can you please not do this in public?" Akihito muttered to Hiroomi as the two boys rode the train to school.

"My hands are cold, though." Hiroomi smiled slightly.

"That's why there are pockets! And it's getting warmer outside; spring is nearly here." Akihito said. Hiroomi pinched Akihito's side slightly, causing the blonde to suppress a giggle and to twitch. Smirking, Hiroomi began to tickle the younger male, causing him to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. "H-Hiroomi—Haha—s-stop!" He struggled to pry Hiroomi's hands away and failing. The other passengers on the train raised an eyebrow, causing Akihito's face to turn red and he tried harder to pry Hiroomi's hands away.

The dark-haired male only stopped when they reached their stop, and Akihito stomped away, breathless with laughter and red in the face. Hiroomi trailed after him, hands stuffed in his pockets with a small smirk on his face.


	2. Day 2

To Akihito's relief, Mirai, Mitsuki, and Sakura didn't remember ever holding a trial with Hiroomi and him and Ai. That meant Hiroomi didn't have to follow him everywhere with his hands in his armpits. Upon hearing this, he relaxed and went about his day as he normally would.

"Senpai!" turning, he smiled as Mirai trotted up to him, arms full of books. "C-can you meet us in the clubroom? Mitsuki-senpai called a meeting during lunch, so please bring your food."

"Sure, thanks for telling me, Kuriyama-san." Akihito smiled widely, reaching up to pat her head, something he had been recently getting into a habit of doing. The pale pink-haired girl blushed before tipping forward in a slight bow and dashing in the opposite direction. Smiling, Akihito began to walk to his class, a slight bounce in his step. Unbeknownst to him, Hiroomi had seen their interaction, and for some reason, not liked it one bit.

Frowning slightly, he retreated around the corner to return to his class, a heavy feeling settling in his chest.

...

Later that day, Akihito brought lunch to the Literary Club room and sat at the table, sipping a glass of water. Behind him, the sun had just begun to fall, and the soft orange light streamed through the window. A small piece of paper caught his eye, labeled: _To Senpai_. Picking it up, he scanned the note.

_Senpai,_

_Mitsuki-senpai and I are going to make copies of the itinerary! We'll be back soon._

_~Kuriyama Mirai_

Smiling slightly, he held the note in his lap, eating a rice ball with one hand and staring at the wall. After he finished his lunch he set the tray on the bookshelf and fell back against the chair, the note still in his hand. Tilting his head back, he stared at the ceiling, bathed in silence. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

...

Akihito became away of a soft pressure on his face and lips. His eyes were still closed, but he suddenly became aware that he was being kissed. A part of him hoped it was Mirai; how wonderful it would be to have a bespectacled beauty taking interest in him! The other part of his brain, however, told him that Mirai's lips were not so big, nor so cool or chapped. His hand twitched, and his eyes flew open when he realized the note was gone. Above him, Hiroomi stood, his eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on his face.

Pushing away, the back of Akihito's chair fell against the bookshelf as he wiped his mouth. "Wh-wh-wha-what the hell?!" he gasped, staring at Hiroomi with a bright red face. Hiroomi brought the note up in Akihito's face.

"So now you're leaving notes?" His voice was low, and it caused a shiver to go down the blonde's spine.

"L-leaving notes? What are you talking about?" he gaped, pressing farther against the chair as Hiroomi leaned forward. Akihito could feel his breath brushing his cheeks. It caused goose bumps to form and another visible shiver roll down his spine. Akihito's hands automatically came up to push against Hiroomi's shoulders, but the black-haired male grasped his wrists in a tight grip, the note fluttering to the ground.

When Hiroomi pressed his lips against Akihito's once more, the other male gasped and jerked his arms forward, trying to shake off Hiroomi's grip. It didn't work, and Akihito moaned in surprise when teeth bit down on his bottom lip. His mouth opened to protest, and a warm tongue pushed past his lips. Saliva dripped from the corner of Akihito's mouth as he panted harshly through his nose. In a quick movement, he bit down on Hiroomi's tongue before shoving the older boy away. The legs of his chair made a loud crashing noise as they hit the floor, and he jumped up, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

A hand around his wrist jerked him back, and a foot curled around his ankle caused Akihito to fall forward, He reached out with his free hand, grunting when he slammed against the wooden boards. He felt Hiroomi climb atop him, pinning his hips and shoulders down with a strong hold. Jerking violently, Akihito cried out, only to have something thick and soft cover his mouth. It was Hiroomi's scarf, and he yelled and cursed, his voice muffled in the fabric. "No one's going to come in, I locked the door." Hiroomi stated calmly above him. Glaring, Akihito thrashed his limbs, trying to throw Hiroomi off. The loss of pressure, and he cried out again as he was flipped onto his back, arms pinned above his head and eyes wide with fright.

Above him, Hiroomi held his arms down with one hand and loosened his tie with the other, before binding his wrists around the table leg tightly. Akihito winced as the metal leg dug slightly into his wrist. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, so just be quiet and stay still, will you?"

_Like hell I will!_ Akihito shouted in his mind, struggling some more. Hiroomi ground his hips against Akihito's, causing the blonde to shiver and moan. Hiroomi's fingers began to undo the buttons of his school uniform, green eyes locked with hazel as his jacket was pushed out of the way. The buttons on his shirt were undone as well. "I don't know how to explain my actions," Hiroomi began, slipping a finger into Akihito's tie. The blonde shivered and twisted his head away. "All I know is that I find you interacting with Kuriyama Mirai... unpleasant. This might be love, Akkey." Hiroomi's voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned down to lick Akihito's cheek.

"Mmph!" Akihito twisted away, hips thrusting up as Hiroomi's hand cupped his erection. "Mmnn!" He stared up at the older male, trembling. Leaning down, Hiroomi placed a gentle kiss on each cheek and eyelid, unzipping his trousers and tugging them down. Akihito shook his head, but Hiroomi gently bit his exposed neck, sucking on the soft skin.

"Relax, Akkey," Hiroomi murmured, palming his erection. Akihito jerked his hips up and moaned. "I'm going to remove my scarf, so just bear with me for a while." After carefully removing the scarf, Akihito opened his mouth to scream, but Hiroomi placed a finger of her lips. "There's a cage around us, no one will hear." Akihito closed his mouth, biting his lip slightly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, voice strained.

"I was just thinking I never got to see your face properly last night."

"You couldn't have waited until another time?!" Akihito glared.

"So you would have let me do this at your house?"

"N—..." Akihito paused, before turning his gaze away. The throbbing heat in his lower regions made him squirm. Hiroomi slipped his finger beneath the band of his boxers, and Akihito jerked in surprise. "No—" Hiroomi pressed his lips against Akihito's hungrily, biting and sucking the soft flesh before plunging into his mouth with his tongue, tasting and curling Akihito's tongue. The blonde moaned helplessly. Tugging down Akihito's boxers, Hiroomi traced the tip of Akihito's cock, causing the younger to writhe and whine. "H-Hiroomi—"

"Ahh, your voice, so lovely." Hiroomi leaned down to bite and suck Akihito's nipples. Akihito arched against his mouth and bit his lip to suppress a loud moan. Smirking against Akihito's skin, Hiroomi began to pump his hand, causing Akihito to fall against the floor and pant, his hips bucking against Hiroomi's hand.

"N-no, Hiroomi, sto—Hnng...!" Akihito cried out, tears of pleasure stinging his eyes. "Nn..! St—sto...!" the half-youmu clenched and unclenched his hands, thighs trembling. Hiroomi quickened his pace; his own breathing labored as he shrugged off his school jacket and pulled his vest over his head. Akihito watched as Hiroomi unbuttoned his shirt slightly. The pressure in Akihito's nether regions began to steadily build, and his thrusts in Hiroomi's hands became uncontrolled and jerky. Hiroomi had pushed his own erection against Akihito's, intensifying both their pleasures. Hiroomi's hand was slicked and warm, and Akihito arched as he heard Hiroomi groan and felt liquid shoot onto his stomach and chest.

However, something was wrong, as Akihito still felt unbearable pleasure. It was then that he realized Hiroomi's hand was so tight around his erection that it stopped him from climaxing. "H-Hiroomi," he gasped, trying to pry the older male's hand away, "r-remove your hand." Hiroomi, who was breathing heavily, looked up to see Akihito's face twisted with painful pleasure. Suddenly, he smirked, and began to pump his hand again, making Akihito cry out and whimper loudly. "H-Hiroomi...! L-Let go!" he whimpered, hips thrusting against Hiroomi's hold on his weeping erection.

"Why should I?" Hiroomi asked playfully, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Akihito's cock. The blonde arched into Hiroomi's chest, his hands trembling as he twisted against his restraints. They became looser, and Akihito was able to pull one hand from the tie. "You look so helpless, it's a little cute." Akihito glared at him as best he could, face twisted with painful pleasure. "Maybe I should leave you like this," Hiroomi whispered against his neck, biting the salty skin. "What would you tell Kuriyama if she saw you like this?" Shaking his head numbly, Akihito tried to push Hiroomi away with his foot in an attempt to force him to let go. In response, Hiroomi bit harshly on his collarbone, and Akihito's free hand flew up to the back of his head, curling his fingers tightly into Hiroomi's hair.

"Hnn...H-Hiroomi! S-stop...!" Akihito whined, his body trembling. Hiroomi placed a gentle kiss on his jaw, pumping his hand quicker. Akihito fell against the floor, tears falling down his cheeks, moaning helplessly. He didn't even have enough strength to properly push him away. "Hiroomi! Let g-go!" He gasped, nearly breathless.

"Beg for it," Hiroomi whispered, stopping the movements of his hand.

"Wh-what?" Akihito gasped. Hiroomi smirked against his neck.

"Beg. For. It." He punctuated each word by rubbing the tip of his erection. Akihito threw his head back, crying out loudly.

"Th-this is ridiculous! We don't have the time for this!" He protested.

"We've gotten this far, haven't we?" Hiroomi questioned, looking down at Akihito through long eyelashes. Akihito gritted his teeth.

"L-let me come... P-please, Hiroomi!" he moaned, "P-please! Let me come...!" Hiroomi kissed away the tracks of salty tears, smirking triumphantly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," with that, he released his grasp on Akihito's cock before kneeling down and engulfing him in one fell swoop. Akihito's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hand flew to his mouth, and a loud scream like moan ripped from his lips. His fingers curled harshly into Hiroomi's dark locks, and the male beneath him grunted slightly. Curving his body over Hiroomi's head, Akihito panted heavily as his climax tore through his body. The table he was tied to scraped against the floor as it was tugged forward slightly, and Hiroomi held Akihito's waist as he cried and trembled, climaxing into his mouth. Hiroomi swallowed, and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

Akihito was panting heavily, eyes wide and face flushed. The sudden knocking on the door caused him to jump. "Senpai, we're back! There were some problems with the copy machine!" Hiroomi stood, walking towards the door, when Akihito caught his ankle with his foot. "Senpai? Are you alright?"

"D-don't..." Akihito whimpered, tears still dripping down his face. "P-please, Hiroomi." The knocking continued.

"Senpai? Are you asleep again? Er... the door's locked, and Mitsuki-senpai's still at the copier!" Hiroomi looked down at Akihito, shirt and jacket hanging off of his arms. His wrists were red from the tie and his legs were trembling. His face was twisted with despair, a desperate pleading look in his eyes. Hiroomi kneeled beside him, untying his wrist and watching as Akihito relaxed, hands thudding softly to the floor. Hiroomi's arms came around him, and the dark-haired male shushed him quietly as he began to button his shirt.

...

"Senpai? Senpai, are you oka—Eek!" Mirai stumbled back, glasses askew and arms full of paper as the door was opened and Hiroomi stepped out carrying Akihito in his arms. "Se-senpai?!" Mirai gasped.

"He feels sick, so I'm going to take him home. Nothing to worry about." Mirai's arms tightened around the stack of papers.

"But—!"

"I-it's alright, Kuriyama-san. I-I'll be fine." Akihito said, turning to smile weakly at the smaller girl.

"Don't talk, you're going to hurt your throat," Hiroomi said, holding Akihito closer to his chest. Akihito shivered slightly and buried his head in Hiroomi's jacket. Hiroomi smiled at Mirai, before brushing past her.

"U-Um! Feel better, senpai!" Mirai called after the pair. In Hiroomi's arms, Akihito's eyes burned with tears.

...

Hiroomi lay Akihito on his bed, drawing the covers over the sleeping male. Hiroomi brushed strands of hair away from his eyes before leaning down to kiss his closed eyelid. Akihito shifted slightly, burying his face deeper in Hiroomi's pillow. Smiling slightly, Hiroomi changed into his pajamas and slipped under the covers with Akihito, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and nuzzling his cheek against soft hair.

...

When Akihito woke up, he realized he was lying on something soft and warm, and pressed against something even warmer. Twisting around, he could barely make out the form of another person behind him. When his eyes adjusted, Akihito saw it was Hiroomi, fast asleep. His mind blanked, before rage overtook his features and his fist came down on Hiroomi's head. In an instant, he was flipped onto his back with a forearm pressed against his throat firmly and his hands held above his head. Struggling, he tried to thro Hiroomi off, but was easily overpowered.

"What the hell, Hiroomi?!" He whispered harshly into the darkness. The pressure on his throat lessened.

"Akkey?" A yawn. "You know, it's not nice to punch people while they're sleeping."

"Why did you do that stuff to me?" Akihito demanded. Hiroomi tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Akkey?"

"You know! Today in the club room... you..." Akihito swallowed. "You forced me to...and I..." Hiroomi sat back on Akihito's hips, still pinning the blonde.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Hiroomi said, almost bewildered. Akihito's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"That's not the point! The point is you _assaulted _me—Mmph!"

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up," Hiroomi put his hand over Akihito's mouth. The blonde rolled his eyes and pushed Hiroomi off with his feet. The black-haired boy sat back, watching as Akihito pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm disappointed, though. If we hadn't been interrupted, I would have gotten to hear more of you." Hiroomi sighed. Akihito's eyebrow twitched again, then his eyes widened.

"Kuriyama-san! What did she say?"

Hiroomi's dark green eyes lingered on Akihito's lips. "What do you mean?"

"Did she... did she seem worried?" Akihito asked.

Hiroomi's lips twisted down in a slight scowl. "Don't you remember?" Akihito shook his head. "She wished for your good health."

"Ahh~ How wonderful to have a bespectacled beauty worry over my health! Ah, crap! I forgot I wanted her to try on some pairs of glasses that would suit her so well—" Hiroomi placed his palm at the center of Akihito's chest, pushing him back against the pillows. "Hiroomi, what—"

"Why do you keep going on about that girl?" Hiroomi asked, eyes narrowed slightly. Akihito pushed his hand away from his chest.

"Kuriyama-san is a beautiful person! Why wouldn't I want to talk about her—Gah!" He jerked as Hiroomi's knee pressed in between his legs. "N-no! No more, Hiroomi!" He gasped,, throwing his head back as the dark haired male ground his knee into his hardening cock. Hiroomi's mouth tilted in a cruel smile.

"Hm? But you seem to be enjoying it, Akkey." The blonde couldn't help but moan and thrust his hips, and Hiroomi took the chance to lean down and crush their lips together. "You're _mine,_ Akkey. I've marked you, and now you're mine." He whispered, pulling Akihito's head back to bite at the male's bruised throat.

"N-no, nng..." Akihito protested, struggling against Hiroomi's hold. Within minutes, he had Akihito writhing underneath him, and seconds later, he came, staining the crotch of his pajama pants and falling tiredly against the sheets. Hiroomi placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sleep Akkey, you'll need it." Akihito protested weakly, but fell asleep anyways.

Slipping out of bed, Hiroomi rummaged under his bed, looking for a certain cardboard box. "Ah, here it is~" he smiled as he pulled it out. Though it was dark, Hiroomi used his hands to feel around in an attempt to find what he was looking for.

There were times when Akihito tossed that Hiroomi stilled, but when he showed no signs of waking up, he continued to look. "Aha~ I found it." He smirked triumphantly, holding up the item and examining it. He chuckled lowly, looking back at Akihito's sleeping form. "Oh Akkey, I can't wait until tomorrow~"


	3. Day 3 (part 1)

When Akihito woke up, he noticed something like tape was stuck to his leg. Frowning slightly, he reached down, eyes still closed, to try and peel it off, but his hand was captured and pulled away. "Ah, ah, Akkey~ No touching~" He heard Hiroomi's teasing voice next to his ear.

"Nn..." Akithio shifted, before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Why is there tape on my leg?" he noticed something oval shaped and black in Hiroomi's hand. "What's that?" He asked sleepily, pointing at the thing in the other male's hand. Hiroomi smiled.

"Want me to show you?" Akihito sent him a suspicious look, but nodded. Hiroomi pressed a button, and immediately Akihito felt vibrations somewhere he shouldn't. With a loud yelp, he clutched at his boxers. "Wait Akkey, let's see what _this_ button does~" Hiroomi pressed a button with an arrow pointing up on it, and Akihito cried out when he felt the vibrations increase. He reached for the remote in Hiroomi's hands, but the dark-haired male flashed a mischievous smile and held it away from him. Gritting his teeth, Akihito slowly climbed out of bed, moaning slightly as the thing inside him rubbed against his insides.

"Hiroomi..." He breathed, "Give that to me..."

"No way~"

"Hiroomi—Nng..!" The vibrations made it hard to think, and he could feel his boxers tightening. "Wh-what did you—Nnn..!" Akihito fell to his knees, his whole body trembling. "H-Hiroomi...! What did you do to me?!"

"It's not your typical toy, but it'll have to do." Hiroomi smirked, twirling the small black remote in his fingers. "I hope you can control yourself, because that's not coming out until the end of today." With a push of a button, Akihito found the vibrations stop, and he panted, falling against the floor.

"Why would you do this?! Get this out right—Hnng!" Akihito moaned as the vibrations started up again.

"I don't think so." Hiroomi smirked darkly, pushing the up arrow and causing the vibrations to intensify even more. Akihito cried out and curled up on the floor as Hiroomi kneeled in front of him. Glaring with teary eyes, Akihito leaped forward and swiped at the remote in Hiroomi's hand, only to fall forward against his chest. Hiroomi clicked his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah, naughty." Akihito gritted his teeth, unable to move away as Hiroomi wrapped his arms around his back, fiddling with the remote in his hands. "Well, just be glad that the ribbon prevents you from climaxing, otherwise you'd have come dripping from your pants." It was then that Akihito noticed that, indeed, there was a ribbon righted firmly around his cock.

"Y-you're going to make me go to school like this?" Akihito gestured toward his erection. The vibrations stopped.

"Of course not. I'm not going to leave it on all day. Only when I get bored."

"B-but you're always bored!"

Hiroomi smirked.

[...]

Akihito was grateful that Hiroomi and Mitsuki didn't take the same subway as Kuriyama and Sakura; he'd probably die of embarrassment. Through the course of the trip, though, Hiroomi would play with the buttons on the remote, discreetly so no one but Akihito saw it, and he would grit his teeth and try to hide the bulge in his pants and the way his whole body trembled with need for release and want.

School was worse. Since Akihito and Hiroomi weren't in the same class (much to Hiroomi's disappointment), Akihito had to stop himself from moaning out at random intervals during lessons. He had considered going to the bathroom and taking the ribbon and vibrator out and throwing them away where no one would find them, but he knew Hiroomi would punish him, and that is one thing he did NOT want to happen. His classmates thought he was sick, but he said he was fine.

Halfway through second period, he was shivering in his chair, and even though he protested, the teacher had someone escort him to the nurse's office. On their way, they passed by Hiroomi's classroom, and Akihito had to bite his lip from screaming at Hiroomi and moaning all together.

"Ehh? Akkey, what's wrong?" Hiroomi asked in false worry.

"Ah, he's not feeling well, so our teacher had me help him to the infirmary." His classmate explained. Hiroomi clucked his tongue in false sympathy, and Akihito hoped he wouldn't—

"I can help him from here, if you would like." Hiroomi smiled. "I wouldn't want you to miss the lesson."

Damn his classmate for accepting.

As Hiroomi walked Akihito to the infirmary, he kept their hips tightly pressed together, his arm wrapped around Akihito's waist with an arm around his neck. Akihito refused to meet Hiroomi's amused gaze, and he clenched his teeth when he felt the vibrations intensify. "Sensei! Are you here?" Hiroomi called. There was no response, and Hiroomi grinned down at Akihito's doubled over, flushed form. "Looks like Nurse Hiroomi will have to take care of you~"

"G-go die—Wah!" Akihito braced himself as he fell against the infirmary bed. He grasped Hiroomi's wrists as the Spirit World Warrior began to tug off his school jacket. "W-wait a damn m-minute!" Akihito hissed. Hiroomi tilted his head, his infuriatingly calm smile still on his face.

"What's the matter, Akkey? Aren't you just dying to get out of these clothes?" Hiroomi asked slyly.

"I wouldn't if you would just take this damn thing—Ahn..!" Akihito fell against the sheets of the infirmary bed, panting. "S-stop!" He protested, moaning. Hiroomi took this as a chance to yank off Akihito's school jacket, leaving the other male in his dress shirt, tie and red and yellow-checkered sweater vest. Leaning over the squirming blonde, Hiroomi slid his finger into the material of Akihito's tie, slowly pulling it from his neck. He tied it around Akihito's eyes, causing the younger male to gulp. "N-no way, you're not really planning on... we-we're in school, Hiroomi!" He scolded, yelping when his trousers were yanked down. Akihito bit his lip as he felt Hiroomi trace the outline of the bulge in his boxers.

"Hm? Don't you want to get off?" Hiroomi asked him. "We'd better make it quick~ I don't want anyone finding us." And with that, Hiroomi drew the curtain around the bed, concealing them from immediate view. He pushed up Akihito's sweater vest and shirt. "Better not get these dirty~" He dug his fingers into Akihito's hips, causing the younger to squirm against the sheets of the infirmary bed, his legs hanging off the edge. "You didn't even make it past third period," Hiroomi said, amused as Akihito whimpered and moaned.

The dark-haired male leaned forward to suck and nip at Akihito's neck and collarbone, leaving dark purple marks. "St-sto—Nnn!" Akihito cried out at something warm and wet flattening over his left nipple. Hiroomi, still standing, shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the pillow. Smirking, he sucked on two of his fingers, coating them in saliva as he tugged down Akihito's boxers with his other hand, revealing a weeping, fully erect cock. Akihito shivered, but gasped when he felt one of Hiroomi's fingers against his entrance. "H-Hiroomi..." He pleaded, but Akihito wasn't sure what he was asking for anymore. To stop? To get it over with? He didn't know.

"Relax, Akkey." Hiroomi murmured against his ear before sinking one finger inside of Akihito's entrance. The blonde moaned and shuddered, knuckles nearly turning white against the sheets. Hiroomi pushed and curled his finger, before adding a second. Akihito choked out a moan, rolling his hips against the other male's fingers. "So eager, Akkey~" he purred, curling and thrusting both fingers. Hiroomi's fingers touched the vibrator, and he grinned, grasping the slippery object and making circles inside of Akihito.

"Hnn! Ahh..!" Akihito arched, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. "H-Hiroomi... Th-the vibrator, p-please take it out...!"

"But I said the whole day, didn't I? If you can't handle this how can you think of handling what I have in mind for you tonight?" Akihito shook his head numbly, rolling his hip and crying out. Hiroomi hummed, grasping the vibrator with his fingers and thrusting it deeper, turning the vibrations to full power. Akihito's mouth fell open and he slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the high-pitched moan that tore from his lips. Hiroomi traced circles inside of Akihito, causing the other male to writhe and release choked moans.

"N-no... Hiroomi, please...!"Akihito groped Hiroomi's wrist weakly, tugging in an attempt to pry his hand away. The blonde bit the back of his hand in an attempt to muffle his whines. Hiroomi tugged on his wrist.

"Don't bite your hand, Akkey." He said, before nipping his ear.

"H-Hiroomi, I can't take it...!" Akihito panted. "Please! Take the ribbon off!" The fabric was soaked, and Hiroomi pulled his fingers away, smirking at the whine that escaped from Akihito's lips. He traced the tip of Akihito's cock, causing the male to cry out. "Please! Hiroomi! Let me c-come!" He gasped.

"Hmm... well, since you asked so nicely~" And with that, Hiroomi plunged his fingers back inside Akihito, curling them as he untied the ribbon. Hiroomi leaned down to crush their lips together, swallowing Akihito's moans greedily. Akihito clenched around Hiroomi's fingers and moaned as he spasmed, arching and climaxing violently, crying out Hiroomi's name. The other male bit the junction of Akihito's neck and shoulder harshly, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him up in a sitting position. The blonde moaned in protest, breathing heavily as the two males squirmed. Hiroomi slipped his fingers out and pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead. Falling against Hiroomi's shoulder, Akihito's body quivered and panted as he came down from his climax. Hiroomi hummed in satisfaction.

"I guess the rest can wait until later tonight."

...

Thankfully, the vibrations stopped during class, only to start up during lunch and after school in the literary club. Akihito had glared at Hiroomi, but the vibrations were only at a mild setting. Still enough to cause him discomfort and bite his lip, but not enough to have him on the floor writhing. (Which is what Hiroomi wanted him to do).

Hiroomi followed Akihito home this time, and throughout the train ride with Sakura and Kuriyama, Akihito had to grit his teeth and smile at the two girls, all the while cursing Hiroomi spitefully in his mind.

When they finally entered, Akihito was unable to stand properly, and Hiroomi had to help him over to the bed, smirking all the while. The dark haired male wasted no time in unbuckling Akihito's trousers, yanking them down. He chuckled, tracing the bulge in Akihito's underwear. "My, my. Its gotten quite soaked, hasn't it?" Akihito blushed and shoved his hand away.

"S-stop this, already," he gritted his teeth. Hiroomi chuckled.

"But you're still like this, Akkey. It'll hurt if you leave it for too long."

"I can take care of that myself!" Hiroomi clicked his tongue.

"But what fun would that be? Besides..." He slipped his knew in between Akihito's thighs, grinding against his cock. The blonde fell against the bed, panting heavily. Hiroomi fondled the small remote in his hand. "Tch. The batteries are dying. I guess I really worked this, huh." Hiroomi pushed the vibrations up to its full intensity before tossing the remote away. Akihito cried out.

"Nng... H-Hiroomi, please just...!"

"Please what, Akkey? I can't help you if you don't tell me what the matter is." He smiled slyly.

"J-just..." Akihito struggled to find words. "J-just...! Help me! Take responsibility!" He shut his eyes tightly. Hiroomi smirked, caging the smaller male in between his arms.

"Gladly."


	4. Day 3 (part 2)

**i have no shame ./. enjoy the smut! xD**

* * *

The room was dark, and Akihito was glad, for he knew if Hiroomi saw how much his touches affected him, he'd never live it down. Hiroomi leaned down to nip at Akihito's ear. "You look very tasty." Akihito flinched, but didn't respond as Hiroomi trailed his finger down Akihito's bare chest. The vibrator was still going strong, and Akihito's hips shivered and his toes curled into the sheets at the pleasure rushing through his veins.

"I wish you didn't tie my hands." Akihito murmured, shivering.

"Why? Would you like to hold onto me?" Hiroomi asked. Akihito glared.

"N-no way—hnn...!" Hiroomi had leaned down to close his lips around one of Akihito's nipples. His tongue flattened against the nub, and Akihito tugged on his restraints; Hiroomi's tie that secured his wrist to the bedpost, and whimpered. "S-stop... teasing me!" Akihito gritted out. Hiroomi smirked, leaning up to press a kiss to Akihito's lips.

"But Akkey, teasing you is so fun. This seems to enjoy the attention." He pressed the palm of his hand to Akihito's still clothed erection.

"Y-you've already teased me too much! A-and the ribbon, it's...!" Hiroomi tugged down Akihito's boxers, revealed his swollen member, tied by a ribbon soaked with Akihito's juices. "P-please, untie it..." Akihito whimpered. Hiroomi smirked.

"Sorry Akkey, no can do~"

"A-are you serious—nn!" Akihito arched slightly as Hiroomi rubbed the tip, gathering the liquid on the pads of his fingers.

"It'll hurt if you're not prepared properly. Good thing I've brought lube." Hiroomi grinned. "Though, this works pretty well, too."

"P-prepare? L-lube—" Akihito flinched at the feeling of cold liquid trickled down his entrance. "H-Hiroomi—..." He whimpered, his toes curling around the sheets. Tossing the bottle aside, Hiroomi leaned down to press a kiss to Akihito's cheek.

"Relax, Akkey." He whispered before claiming his trembling and swollen lips. One hand cupped his face, and the other encircled his entrance, before he felt a finger slowly entered him. Akihito panted heavily through his nose. Hiroomi slowly pushed his finger in until the third knuckle, moving his lips from Akihito's own to his neck and collarbone, where he bit and sucked hard. Akihito shivered, mind blank with pain and pleasure.

"Haah... nng..." Akihito whined, unable to stop rolling his hips. Hiroomi grinned, pressing another finger next to the first. Akihito's eyes widened and he arched. Scissoring his fingers, Hiroomi curled and pumped them, causing Akihito to shudder beneath him. Chuckling, Hiroomi undid his buckle with one hand, breathing a sigh of relief as his own erection sprung free. Blushing, Akihito tried to protest, but a sly stroke on the tip of his cock sent his head back against the pillows and a moan tumbling from his lips.

Hiroomi worked his fingers carefully, watching the blonde writhe beneath him with a dark satisfaction. Cupping the back of Akihito's knee, he pushed the leg up onto his shoulder, and Akihito cried out at the sudden change of position as the fingers inside pressed deeper. It was amazingly warm and soft, and tight, Hiroomi thought to himself. "Oh~ It seems this is still working." Hiroomi smirked, grasping the vibrator in between his fingers and pressing it against a small bundle of nerves.

"Ahh...!" Akihito gasped. "Nn... enough...!" He gasped. Akihito found pleasure gathering at the pit of his stomach again, and he bucked his hips against Hiroomi's hand, wanting to come. The other male, however, seeing his desperate attempts, retracted his hand. Akihito gasped, body aching and crying out at the sudden loss.

"Time for the real fun to begin," Akihito shivered at the low voice in his ear, and whimpered when teeth nipped the lobe.

"H-Hiroomi—..." He tugged on his restrained hands, breathing heavily in anticipation. Hiroomi grasped his erection, groaning slightly as he stroked it a few times, before pressing the tip against Akihito's waiting entrance. The blonde whimpered and panted at the feeling of the smooth and hard flesh pressing against him. He raised his hips slightly, but Hiroomi chuckled and pulled away. "Please..." He gasped.

"Hmm, well I'm thinking." Hiroomi smirked, fingers ghosting over Akihito's flushed skin. "Do you want me to be gentle? Or..." Hiroomi leaned down to nibble the blonde's lip. "Or do you want me to slam into you so hard you can't walk for a week?"

Akihito shivered at the husky, dangerous voice in his ear. "Wh-whatever you want—just-... do something!" Hiroomi smirked.

"I won't go easy on you." Hiroomi murmured, before pressing Akihito's knees close to his chest. "Here we go~" Akihito's body was jerked back as he cried out, feeling Hiroomi thrust inside with one swift motion. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Akihito's mouth opened, and he curled his fingers and tugged on his restraints. "You're amazing..." Hiroomi breathed, almost loosing himself.

"H-hot..." Akihito gasped. Hiroomi pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, causing Akihito to whimper and moan.

Then, without warning, Hiroomi began to jerk his hips swiftly. Arching in surprise, Akihito braced himself against the backboard, gasps and moans leaving his mouth as Hiroomi pounded him into the bed. "Akkey... Akkey..." The dark haired male gasped, eyes fixated on Akihito's flushed face and parted lips, his red cheeks and body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Hiroomi... Haaahh..." Akihito gasped, wrapping his legs around Hiroomi's waist.

"Heh, you're so cute, Akkey." Hiroomi smirked, leaning down to lick and bit Akihito's nipples and chest. Beneath him, the blonde could no longer form coherent words, but his mind began to wander as he turned his head and spotted a pair of glasses lying on a shelf.

"K-Kuri... yama..." he gasped quietly, the name spilling from his lips unintentionally. Almost immediately, Hiroomi stopped, and Akihito felt his heart skip a beat. Oh no...

"Akkey..." Hiroomi said his name slowly. "What was that?"

"Wh-what was what?" Akihito asked, gasping when Hiroomi jerked his hips hard, once.

"That name." Hiroomi leaned down to bite Akihito's collarbone, drawing blood, and the blonde bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"I-it wasn't anything..." Akihito gasped as Hiroomi pulled out, replacing his cock for his fingers, three of them at once. "O-ow...!" Akihito gasped.

"Hey, Akkey," Hiroomi murmured, pressing his fingers in hard and deep as the blonde panted harshly beneath him. "Do you think you could take my whole hand?" The blonde felt himself tighten at that question, and he struggled to form an answer. "Or maybe you'd take my whole arm? Grinding deep inside and making you go mad."

"Hiroomi... please...!" Akihito cried out, bucking his hips. Hiroomi retracted his hand.

"Or maybe I won't touch you at all? Maybe I'll let this," he traced the string that was connected to the vibrator, "drive you mad until you're begging me." Hiroomi whispered darkly, wrapping his fingers around Akihito's erection and stroking the tip. "What do you say? Should I keep you in suspense and wait until you're crying and begging me? Or should I punish you properly?" Hiroomi asked.

"I-I'm sorry...!" Akihito gasped. "Hiroomi... please...! I'm already b-begging!" He whimpered. Licking his lips, Hiroomi spread Akihito's legs once more before burying himself completely. "Ahh..!" Akihito wrapped his legs tightly around Hiroomi's waist. The pressure in his groin was almost unbearable, and Akihito's eyes widened in horror when Hiroomi tightened the ribbon, this time around the base of his cock. "N-no!" He protested. Hiroomi leaned down to crush their lips together as he started a brutal pace, switching from hard and fast to agonizingly slow. "The... the ribbon, plea—"

"Nope," Hiroomi smiled, "this is your punishment, Akkey. How long can you last, hm?"

"P-please let me c-come!" Akihito begged, but Hiroomi ignored him, turning Akihito's body so he was on his knees. At the change of position, Akihito threw his head back, groaning, before he fell forward, panting as the sheets got twisted on his legs. Hiroomi gripped his hips tightly, fingers digging into the skin in a way that would surely leave marks.

"You're sucking me in... can you feel it, Akkey?" Hiroomi whispered, chest pressed against his back as a hand gripped his erection. Akihito's mind was a mess; the coil in his stomach was so close to breaking, he could almost taste his climax, but the ribbon and Hiroomi's hand gripping his cock prevented from giving him the sweet release he needed. "Amazing, your insides are twitching, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"M-more..." Akihito gasped weakly. Chuckling darkly, Hiroomi used one hand to slowly untie the ribbon, while the other held a firm grip on his weeping erection. "H-Hiroomi... please... hand, let go..." He whined, tears stinging his eyes.

"We'll come together, Akkey."

Akihito lost track of time as his body was pleasured and his whole body trembled. "H-hands, please, Hiroomi...!" The dark-haired male chuckled, untying his tie with one hand. Immediately, the half-youmu gripped the sheets, arching and pushing back in time with Hiroomi's thrusts.

"I'm close..." Hiroomi whispered, and Akihito looked back, a bit fearfully.

"D-don't come inside—" Akihito pleaded, "H-Hiroomi, please—!" Gritting his teeth, Hiroomi thrust harder, pressing his chest against Akihito's back.

"Sorry... Akkey..." He said in between panting. "I can't pull out."

"N-no—Ahn!" Akihito's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he came, clenching around Hiroomi and feeling hot liquid inside. Hiroomi kept their hips connected tightly, an arm wrapped around his hips, and he leaned down to crush their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Akihito gasped and moaned, panting hard. Hiroomi dragged Akihito's hips against him, prolonging their climax, and Akihito's chest fell against the bed, moaning shamelessly and bucking his hips.

Panting, the two boys slowly came down from their high, their bodies tingling as they lay against each other. Hiroomi slowly pulled out, and Akihito shivered. Slowly, Hiroomi slipped the vibrator out, shutting it off and tossing it aside. "Hmm... we've made a mess." He murmured, stroking Akihito's hair. "I guess we'll have to take a bath." He smirked darkly.

Akihito gulped.


End file.
